


waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

by TheAestheticArmchair



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Letters, Vietnam War, i know its overdone but it's too good, inspired by the dixie chicks song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAestheticArmchair/pseuds/TheAestheticArmchair
Summary: She recognized him, but just vaguely. He was in the year above her. They’d never spoken face-to-face, but she would smile at him in the halls. Like she did everyone. Sometimes, he would smile back. Like he was smiling now, hesitancy in his eyes.She couldn’t help notice that the green of his army fatigues matched those eyes nearly perfectly.In which a girl with a bow in her hair writes letters to a traveling soldier, and a love story unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just so yall know, the updates for this fic will be VERY infrequent. i have a life. i have school. i have a novel that i should really be focusing more on, but im not because im bad at commitment. but anyway, take this. it just happened. also, if you havent listened to the song, DO IT. IT SLAPS SO HARD BUT WILL ALSO MAKE YOU SAD AND CRY.

**May 14, 1966**

As she poured the latest order of lemon tea with honey, Jinora couldn’t help thinking that today would be a good day to die.

The sky outside was beautiful, cloudless. The trees swayed; the birds chirped their funny little tunes. She was all caught up on schoolwork. She hadn’t fought with her siblings once this morning. Her parents had kissed her goodbye on her way to work.

She thought, if the Soviets nuked the city today, she would die content.

“Lemon tea with honey,” she called, turning back to shout across the little coffee shop. _ Korra’s Café _ was run independently by a young woman named Korra Lucassie, who, despite short staffing and two kids, still managed to serve the best drinks in Boston. And so naturally, the café was always packed.

She handed the lemon tea to the woman at the counter, and turned to the next customer. “Welcome to _ Korra’s Café _, what can I get… you…”

_ Oh. _

She recognized him, but just vaguely. He was in the year above her. They’d never spoken face-to-face, but she would smile at him in the halls. Like she did everyone. Sometimes, he would smile back. Like he was smiling now, hesitancy in his eyes.

She couldn’t help notice that the green of his army fatigues matched those eyes nearly perfectly.

“Coffee, black,” he said. “And a ham-and-cheese sandwich. To go, please.”

Right. To go. The duffel bag slung across his back might as well have been a giant postage stamp. _ U.S. Military. Vietnam. Do not return to sender. _

“Of—Of course,” she said, “one second.” She turned and bellowed into the kitchen, “COFFEE BLACK AND HAM AND CHEESE SANDWICH TO GO.”

She heard a faint “ROGER THAT,” from Korra.

When she turned back around, the boy was laughing. “_ Wow, _” he said. “Wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.”

She snickered. “Yeah. And my parents call my little siblings the loud ones.”

He chuckled, and she fidgeted with her hair. It was tied back, as usual. Of course, today of all days was the day that Rohan had insisted on tying a bow around her hair tie. Typical. She probably looked like she was twelve again.

But she didn’t like to think about when she’d been twelve.

“Um…” she found herself saying. “So…”

“Uh, I have cash.” He handed her a few coins.

She cleared her throat. “Oh. Right. Okay. Right.” She mentally cursed herself. _ Slick, Jinora. Real smooth. _

“Hey, you go to Republic High, right?”

She blinked. He’d actually recognized her? “Yeah. I’m Jinora.”

He smiled. “Kai.”

_ Kai. _ It was a nice name.

“So…” she said, dropping the coins into the register with practiced ease. Might as well address the elephant in the room. “When did you get drafted?”

“Two days ago,” he said. “Happy birthday to me, right? But I knew it was coming. I’d already packed and everything. I’m leaving today, the bus comes in a couple of hours.”

“Oh.” Disappointment settled in her stomach. She mentally scolded herself. _ Selfish. He’s practically getting shipped off to die. _

“But, um,” he said, his hand playing with the strap of his duffel bag, “I’ve got some time. You know, before I have to leave.”

Jinora fought to keep her huge smile in check. “I’m off in an hour. Wait for me?”

He grinned, slightly crookedly. “Nothing I’d rather do.”

* * *

“Never been here before,” Kai commented as they wandered down the pier.

“I used to come here all the time,” Jinora said, smiling at the memory. “Back when I was younger. My sister Ikki and I would play pirates. Of course, we couldn’t get on any of the actual ships, but…” She shrugged. “We improvised.”

Kai laughed. “Man. I wish I had siblings.”

“They’re overrated,” Jinora said. “Really. I mean, I love them. And my sister’s a lot better now that she’s thirteen. But she used to be super annoying. And Meelo is still in the annoying phase.”

“So, younger sister, younger brother. Is that it?”

“Nah,” she said, smiling softly. “There’s Rohan. He’s four. He’s just the sweetest little guy. He’s actually the one that did this.” She reached up and indicated the hair bow.

“He’s got good taste.”

She snorted. “I look like a twelve-year-old.”

He scoffed. “You do _ not. _”

“I totally do.”

“Incorrect. You’re beautiful.”

Jinora’s breath caught at the unexpected compliment. Kai seemed to realize what he’d said, and his cheeks flushed a fiery red. “I—I mean,” he stammered, “uh… well—uh, I mean… yeah.”

He smiled at her again, that hesitation back in his eyes. A nervous giggle burbled out of her. “Th-thank you.”

He nodded, his smile fading as his gaze wandering across the sparkling water.

“I’m gonna miss this,” he said. “The river. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever been really attached to it, but… it’s home. Y’know?”

“Yeah. I get it.”

“And it’s not like I even really liked Boston at all. But now that I have to leave…”

“Graduation goggles,” she said, smiling. “The minute you’re leaving a place you hated, you suddenly love it.”

He laughed. “Yeah. That’s pretty much exactly it.”

“My dad described it like that,” she said. “He’s a veteran. Fought in the Second War.”

He nodded. “Well, he got it right. What division?”

“Infantry. Fought in Europe. He was there at D-Day.”

Kai’s eyebrows rose. “Wow. Is he… how is he?”

She pursed her lips. That was a complicated question. Physically, Tenzin was fine. A little worse for the wear, with a shoulder that always seemed to ache, but mostly all right. He told his children that he was fine. That the war hadn’t changed him a bit.

But Jinora knew better. She’d seen him seize up at seemingly random moments, seen him flinch at the sound of gunshots on the television. She’d heard him thrashing through the thin walls as he suffered from night terrors.

“He’s okay,” she said. “I mean, I didn’t know him before, so… I wouldn’t have been able to see a difference.”

Kai nodded. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

A voice behind them made them both jump. “Photos! Instant photos! Only one dollar! You two there!”

They turned to see a man holding a rather large camera and pointing it at them. “Instant photo of the lovely couple?”

“Oh, he’s not…” Jinora rushed to say as Kai blurted at the same time, “Uh, she’s not my…”

“All right, instant photo of the lovely platonic couple?” the man amended, undeterred.

She turned to Kai, and he shrugged. “Why not?”

“Sure,” she said to the man, pulling a bill out of her purse. The man snatched it up and started fiddling with his camera as Jinora stepped back to Kai’s side. When he put an arm around her, she almost jumped out of her skin.

“Sorry,” he said, wincing and drawing his hand back. “I didn’t mean—”

She giggled. “It’s okay. You just startled me.” With a sudden burst of insane confidence, she leaned into him slightly and wrapped her arm around his waist.

His smile was brighter than the camera flash as his arm came around her again.

* * *

They were sitting on the edge of the pier, feet dangling into the water, when Kai said, “Hey, so, uh…”

She turned to him. “Yeah?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Okay. So, uh, I know you’re probably gonna have a boyfriend or something, or…”

She shook her head. “Nope. Completely single.”

“Oh!” If anything, this made him perk up a bit. “Okay. Awesome. Okay. This makes this easier. Um… I was wondering…”

She bit her lip. “Yeah?”

“Could I send letters to you?” It came out in a rush. He babbled on. “I mean, I don’t really have anyone to write home to. And you’re… well… um… I dunno. I just… think you’re really sweet, and pretty, and I just feel like I can… talk to you. Like I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not. And you don’t even have to write back, but…”

“Okay.”

She said it without thinking, but once the word was out, she realized that she did mean it. She really did.

“Okay?” he repeated, in almost a whisper.

“Sure,” she said, beaming. “Sure, you can write letters to me. And of course I’ll write back.”

His eyes crinkled at the corners. “Cool,” he stammered. “Cool. Okay. Um…”

She looked down at the photo in her hands. She’d been fidgeting with it almost non-stop, and it was fully developed now. They looked… they looked cute together. “D’you have any scissors?”

Kai thought on it, then unzipped his giant duffel back, picking his way through it.

“Aha!” he announced, holding up a pair of safety scissors shaped like the Road Runner in triumph.

Jinora couldn’t help cackling. “Are those even allowed?”

“I have no idea. Probably not. You should probably take them.”

She grinned. “I’m so honoured.” She took the scissors and snipped the picture evenly in half.

Kai’s mouth fell open. “What’d you do that for?”

“We’ll each keep half.” She grabbed a pen from her purse and scribbled her name and address on the back of her half, then handed it to him, keeping his for herself. “When you get home, we’ll tape them together.”

_ When, _ she made sure to say. Not _ if. _ He _ would _ come home. He had to.

“Okay. Yeah,” he agreed, giving her a soft smile, as though he knew what she was thinking. “When I get home.”

He tucked his half into his pocket. And then he took her hand. His fingers twined in between hers, and they held fast.

He didn’t let go of her hand as they left the pier, walking side by side. He didn’t let go of her hand as they sat together at the bus stop in front of _ Korra’s _. He didn’t let go of her hand when the bus finally pulled up in front of them, the door hissing open.

They stood, and Kai turned to her.

“Here’s the party bus,” he said with a forced laugh.

“Hey,” Jinora murmured, taking his other hand in hers. “You’re gonna come home. I know it.”

His smile became slightly more genuine. “I’ll write as soon as I can.”

“You’d better,” she teased.

Kai chuckled, and he finally pulled his hands out of hers. He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, then lurched forward and pressed a hasty kiss to her forehead before darting up the bus stairs.

“Oh, uh, g’bye,” he called behind him, almost as an afterthought, as the doors hissed closed behind him.

Her heart was caught in her throat, her tongue tied into knots. But she waved. She waved as he appeared at a window and slid it open, waving back at her. Her hand stayed in the air until the bus rounded the corner. Until he disappeared from view.

She was still standing there when the door to _ Korra’s _jangled open and Korra herself emerged, bouncing little Phoebe on her hip.

“Soldier boy?” she guessed by way of greeting.

Jinora’s mouth curved into a small smile as she nodded. The kiss on her forehead was still tingling.

Korra smirked. “I remember those days. Got a few permanent reminders.” She lifted her daughter up and kissed her on the forehead playfully. Then her expression turned serious. “Don’t get too attached, though. You never know.”

“I know,” Jinora said absentmindedly, but she was still smiling. Nothing could spoil this moment.

Except, of course, if the Soviets nuked them.

But maybe today would be a good day to survive after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. yeah, it's been a year. sorry. anyway, have this.

_ Jinora Samten _

_ 76 Temple Cres. _

_ Boston, MA 61729 _

_ 29 May 1966 _

_ Dear Jinora, _

_ I don’t know how much I’m allowed to say in this thing, so some of it might be censored. Just fair warning. _

_ That said, Fort Irwin isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. We train all day. We eat. We sleep. The rooms are crowded and it’s really hot in the desert, but I’m surviving. I’ve met some people, too—there are two guys in my barrack, Mako and Bolin Harada. They’re brothers from Japan who enlisted together. Mako’s 25, Bolin’s 22. Can you believe this—they survived Hiroshima. They were only 4 and 1 at the time. Bolin doesn’t remember much of it ’cause he was too young, but Mako can, and he says that it was the scariest thing he’d ever been through. When I found out, I couldn’t help wondering how they could stand to move here to the U.S. after what we put them through. Apparently it wasn’t exactly their choice, their mom immigrated here and took them with her. Their dad died in the bombing. They said that they got used to it here, and can’t imagine going back to Japan now. I haven’t asked them if they feel any kind of hate towards the States at all. I feel like it would be insensitive. _

_ I kind of told them about you, and showed them your picture. Bolin says to tell you he thinks you’re super pretty and that I’m really lucky. Whatever that means. _

_ Other than Mako and Bolin, the person I like the most is our commanding officer. And get this—he has your last name. Commander Bumi Samten. I don’t know if it’s a common last name, but do you know him at all? Is he related to you? That would be cool. He’s a pretty funny guy when he’s not yelling drills at us. He tells us all these crazy war stories that feel made up, but somehow… also don’t? Does that even make sense? I don’t think so. Whatever. But yeah. He’s cool. He and one of the military nurses, Lt. Beifong, have a kind of rivalry going. I say kind of because Samten seems to care way more about it than Beifong does. She’s ice-cold. She’s the kind of lady that seems like _ _ she _ _ should be the one yelling orders at us. And sometimes she does. But women don’t get commanding positions, at least not around here. It’s not cool, but it’s not something that can change overnight. _

_ But enough about me. I miss you. A lot. And okay, that was kind of still about me. But I do. I wish I was back home. How’s good old Republic Roadhouse? Is Principal Unalaq still a skuzz? Sorry if you like him, but man, I hate that guy. Are you still in the marching band? I hope so. You’re the best piccolo player they’ve had, and that’s saying something, because the piccolo _ _ sucks _ _ . And I can say that, I’ve played it. Junior high. Worst decision I ever made. But you’re really good, so I guess it has more to do with talent. Or more to do with you. Whichever. _

_ So, yeah. I miss you. There’s that. _

_ I have to go, but I hope you’ll write back soon. _

_ Yours, _

_ Kai _

* * *

_ Kai Huang _

_ The National Training Center _

_ Fort Irwin, CA 92310 _

_ 14 June 1966 _

_ Dear Kai, _

_ Looks like your letter was completely by the book—no censorship that I could see. I’m so proud. _

_ As a matter of fact, I do know Bumi—he’s my uncle! I completely forgot that he was in Fort Irwin, or I would have told you sooner! How cool is that? He does tell the craziest war stories. As far as I know, none have been proven, but at the same time, none have been disproven. I guess we’ll never know. Tell him hello for me, will you? I haven’t seen him in so long. _

_ I’m glad training isn’t awful, and I’m glad you’re making friends. Mako and Bolin seem wonderful. I can’t imagine living through a disaster like that, they must have been so brave. Also, tell Bolin thank you for the compliment, it was very much appreciated. _

_ On the subject of Principal Unalaq, you don’t have to worry about me not liking him—everyone hates Principal Unalaq, especially me. Fun fact: he’s actually related to my boss. You remember _ Korra’s _ , the café where we met? Well, Korra herself is Unalaq’s niece. She’s way cooler than he is, though. She’s a single mom _ _ and _ _ runs a kickass coffee shop pretty much all by herself. She’s my idol. Not that I’m planning to get pregnant anytime soon. _

_ I can also confirm that yes, I’m still in the marching band. I was actually about to quit after this year, but I don’t know. I might reconsider. I had no idea that you even noticed me back then. I’ve played the flute since junior high, piccolo is my secondary instrument. I really just love music. I’m hoping to make it into the school’s orchestra next year. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to balance that _ _ and _ _ marching band, but what doesn’t kill you, right? And besides. It’s doing something I love, which is always a bonus. _

_ Speaking of music, I’d love to know some of your favourites. What did you listen to back home? Are you able to listen to music in Fort Irwin? I’m not saying I’d compile a list and make a mixtape, but I’m also not saying I wouldn’t do that. Just saying. _

_ I miss you, too. A lot. So there’s that. _

_ Write soon, _

_ Jinora _

* * *

**June 23, 1966**

“Jinora?”

She’d expected it, but she was still groggy as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. “Ikki? What is it?”

Her younger sister was standing in her bedroom doorway, shifting from foot to foot and wringing her hands. “I had the nightmare again,” she murmured.

Jinora smiled softly, scooching over and patting the bed beside her. “C’mere, doofus.”

Ikki scampered over and lay down, curling into her sister’s side. Jinora wrapped an arm around her, stroking her hair. She’d always been a little jealous of her sister’s hair, all long and black and beautiful. Jinora kept her hair short by choice, but sometimes she wondered how it would feel to grow it out.

Ikki’s trips to her bedroom in the middle of the night had become a regular occurence over the past four years. The nightmares didn’t come as often as they used to, but she was still scared. In a way, they all were.

“There’s no atom bomb,” Jinora whispered. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“But… but what if there is?” Ikki’s small voice trembled. “What if… what if _ it _ happens again?”

_ It. _ Of course. It was behind everything these days. _ What if it happens again. What if it ends differently. _

“Hey,” she murmured. “It was four years ago. It’s behind us now.”

“The world was about to _ end, _ Jinora.” Ikki’s voice broke.

Jinora’s throat clenched. “I know,” she said quietly. “I know.”

October twenty-second, 1962. The date was burned in Jinora’s memory, and would be for life. She could still remember the president’s speech, blaring from every television in every household in the city, in the country.

_ “It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile launched from Cuba against any nation in the Western Hemisphere as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States, requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union.” _

War.

Nuclear war.

It wasn’t an all-out declaration, but it might as well have been. They had blockaded Cuba, put their missiles on high alert. The world held its breath.

Jinora had been twelve years old. Ikki had just barely turned ten. Meelo and Rohan had been six and not-yet-one, too young to even comprehend what was happening. No one would tell them.

No one would tell them that their short lives would likely be over within the week.

On the twenty-third, the Soviets responded. The missiles were there to defend Cuba. The missiles would not leave Cuba. That night, Ikki had the first of the nightmares. They kept coming.

On the twenty-fourth, Soviet warships headed for Cuba. Tenzin made the family move their things into the secret basement. He went to the grocery store for provisions and came back with scratches on his face. He wouldn’t tell them how he got them.

On the twenty-sixth, school was let out early. There was no point, and everyone knew it. The Soviets were still building, and they wouldn’t stop.

On the twenty-seventh, an American pilot was shot down over Cuban soil. Jinora wondered, for the first and only time in her life, if it would be better to end it now rather than wait for the world to end her.

On the twenty-eighth, it was all over. The Soviets agreed to remove the missiles. The U.S. agreed not to invade. It was the first time Jinora had ever seen her father cry.

On October 29, 1962, Jinora turned thirteen years old.

“It won’t happen again,” she whispered to her sister now, as Ikki’s breathing began to even out. “I promise. It’ll never happen again.”

But she could barely believe herself.

* * *

_ Jinora Samten _

_ 76 Temple Cres. _

_ Boston, MA 61729 _

_ 2 July 1966 _

_ Dear Jinora, _

_ Thank God you hate Unalaq too. I was worried I was the only one. I guess everyone’s good at hiding it. Her niece seems cool though. Remind me to meet her _ <strike>_ if _</strike> _ when I get home. _

_ I can’t believe Commander Samten is your _ _ uncle _ _ . That’s insane! I told him I’ve been writing to you, and he told me to tell you hi back, and to tell your dad to “watch out for flying bisons.” I have no idea what he means. Must be an inside joke or something. Can bisons even fly? I don’t even know what one looks like. _

_ I’m so, so glad you asked about music. Holy shit, do I have a list for you. Course, I can’t give it all away yet. (Can’t have you getting tired of me already, haha.) I’ll give you three a letter, and you can give me three in your next letter. _

  * _I’ll Never Find Another You - The Seekers_
  * _I’ll Follow The Sun - The Beatles_
  * _Bring It On Home to Me - Sam Cooke_

_ I think you’ll like these. We can’t really listen to music here, which blows, but these are a few of my favourites, and I dunno. They remind me of you a bit. _

_Glad you’re still playing piccolo. The orchestra would be lucky to have you. I remember that piece they played at the year-end assembly last year, it was really nice. Was it Mozart? I’m just assuming. He’s the only composer I know. Wait--and _ <strike>_Betov_ _Beth_ _Beetove_</strike> _ Beethoven. That was embarrassing. Ignore that._

_ Training’s getting more intense. They’ve got us doing drills every hour on the hour. We’re in training for six months, and then we’re shipping off to Vietnam. We’ve got four months left in Fort Irwin. Mako, Bolin and I made a pact. The three of us are gonna look out for each other, whatever happens over there. If I’m being honest (and I really do feel like I can be honest with you, which is nice), I’m a bit scared. A lot scared. You know, you hear things, and it’s really bad over there. You make one mistake, drop your guard for one second, and there’s a bullet in your head and you’re gone. For good. Just like that. And if you survive, you’re not the same. Some part of you is gone. _

_ I can’t promise I’ll survive this, Jinora. But I promise that if I do survive, I’ll keep as many parts of me as I can. The important ones. Like the part of me that cares about you. And misses you. A lot._

_ Best of luck with the mixtape. Can’t wait to listen to it. _

_ Yours, _

_ Kai _

_ P.S. Bolin says “you’re welcome”. _

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr at @theaestheticarmchair


End file.
